


Take My Breath Away

by sherlockholmesconsultingvampire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Cock Ring, Collars, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Power Bottom John, Slash, leash, slight BDSM, slight d/s tones, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmesconsultingvampire/pseuds/sherlockholmesconsultingvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can thank Rhay for this one for showing me a prompt that I just couldn't get out of my head all day at work.</p><p>Sorry this is so short, I might add more to it eventually as it was kinda rushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

There had never been a time when Sherlock had looked more beautiful in John's eyes. Dark sweat soaked curls stuck to his forehead, porcelain skin flushed with different shades of pink, and cerulean eyes glazed over as John worked his way up and down on Sherlock's cock. They'd been at this for almost an hour; John straddling Sherlock's thighs as the brunet thrust his hips up and writhed below him. The metal ring that surrounded the base of Sherlock's cock had kept his long overdue orgasm at bay, and the collar around his neck was digging into his skin _just right_ , cutting off his airway just enough to make him pleasantly dizzy. 

A light tug on the leash had Sherlock gasping for air as he was reminded to keep still, a task much more difficult than he'd have anticipated with John squeezing so perfectly around him. The blond's eyes softened as he slowed his pace, his fingers gripping the leather as his free hand lifted to stroke knuckles against Sherlock's cheekbone, wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"Okay?" John whispered, his breathing heavy as he stopped moving, his legs starting to cramp. "Do you want me to loosen it?"

Sherlock's eyes widened as he shook his head vehemently, and John's eyes sparkled as realisation dawned on him. He'd put the collar and leash on Sherlock as a way to make the detective behave for him, to test his willpower and punish him if he moved, but tugging on the leash seemed to have the opposite effect on him. The way Sherlock's breathing had become heavier, the way his pupils had dilated whenever John tightened the collar, it all pointed to one thing. He wasn't sure if even Sherlock had known before tonight, but it seemed quite obvious that Sherlock had a pretty serious kink for breath play. John smiled as he lowered his head down towards Sherlock's neck and nibbled along the pale expanse of skin just above the black leather.

"If you can stay still for me for just a few minutes, I'll take the cock ring off and let you come. Only if you behave. Do you think you can do that, Sherlock? Can you be good for me?"

The enthusiastic nod was more than adequate as an answer and John's smile widened against the detective's neck as he bit down harder, impressed when Sherlock managed to stay still under his ministrations with nothing more than a whimper of pain. John slowly started to lift himself up on Sherlock's lap, feeling every inch of Sherlock's cock as it slid out almost completely before he slammed back down with no warning. Sherlock's eyes went wide as the intense pleasure hit its peak with nowhere to go, and when John repeated the move it took everything in him to keep still. He held his breath as John tightened around him, sending sharp sparks of pleasure up and down his spine and pushing him impossibly closer to the edge.

"You're doing so well, Sherlock, just a few more minutes." John breathed, a smirk twisting his lips when he saw the look of pure horror on Sherlock's face at the thought of keeping still any longer. John's thrusts became painfully slow above Sherlock, and in his heightened state of arousal Sherlock felt every millimetre of John's body as the blond sank down on him over and over again. 

"Please..." Sherlock muttered, his eyes no longer able to focus as he spoke his first word in almost an hour. "Please..."

"Not much longer, Sherlock, you can do this," John whispered above him as his fingers moved to his own cock, stroking it slowly as he tightened his muscles around Sherlock's cock again and gasped as he felt Sherlock give in and dig his nails painfully into John's sides.

The brunet gripped John's waist hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust up fast into John's willing body. John's hand started to move faster on his cock, his breathing heavy as his orgasm started to work its way up his spine. He pulled on the leash, tightening it around Sherlock's throat slowly as Sherlock moaned loudly and his thrusts became more erratic. John swore as his release felt like it was ripped from him, landing across his chest and stomach in thick stripes. He pressed his forehead against Sherlock's and tugged once more on the leather, cutting off Sherlock's cry of pleasure as his vision went dark and he came hard into the tight, wet heat of John's arse in the strongest climax of his life.

When Sherlock opened his eyes, it was to a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring back at him with a mixture of concern and utter adoration, and fingers stroking gently through his hair.

"Are you okay?" John whispered, his worry evident in the tremor in his voice. "You blacked out, I thought I'd hurt you. I'm so sorry, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled and cleared his throat, wincing at the bruised feeling as he swallowed. "John, that was the single most incredible, intense experience of my life, and I'd very much like to experience it again sometime."

John laughed despite himself, his fingers moving to stroke the red marks on Sherlock's throat with a nasty twinge of guilt. "You'll be bruised tomorrow. I got carried away..."

"I just had an orgasm so strong, whilst wearing a cock ring I might add, that I blacked out. You should get carried away more often." Sherlock teased, winking at John and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Idiot," John muttered fondly.

Sherlock smiled, and sighed. "I know."


End file.
